Oportunidades
by bluebran
Summary: "Una vez más, Dumbledore estaba ofreciéndole una oportunidad; la oportunidad que nadie más estaba dispuesto a darle" La vida de Remus Lupin nunca ha sido fácil, pero sin Dumbledore, sin las dos oportunidades que él le regaló, hubiera sido imposible. (One-shot) Traducción de 'Opportunities'. (Créditos de portada en mi perfil)


_Una pequeña introducción: Originalmente, aunque mi lengua materna es el español, escribí esta historia en inglés, como premio para un concurso, creo, y luego de un tiempo la traduje, así que quizás haya alguna cosa que suene algo extraña. En fin, espero les guste! (Si alguien deja un review anónimo, lo contesto en la sección de reviews!)_

...

Recostado sobre la cama, el chico observaba el techo, intentando mantener su mente en blanco, pero fallando terriblemente. Estaba muy pálido y se veía realmente cansado; las oscuras ojeras bajo sus profundos y tristes ojos miel eran una prueba de ello. Había sido una semana dura, pero estaba acostumbrado; sin falta, pasaba por lo mismo una vez cada mes. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor y el cansancio, sí, pero nunca se acostumbraría a la soledad. Debería hacerlo, sin embargo: estaba marcado de por vida, e incluso aunque no fuera su culpa, estaba condenado a estar solo, a arreglárselas sin nadie más. Era un niño maldito.

Oyó algo romperse y observó largamente la puerta semi-abierta. Su madre probablemente había dejado caer un plato o algo. Suspiró, instantáneamente arrugando el rostro a causa del dolor. Sus padres estaban esperando alguna clase de milagro, pero obviamente aquello no iba a ocurrir. Era como si los viera: su madre lavando los platos, sus manos temblando ligeramente por la ansiedad; su padre, sentado a la mesa en el comedor, mirando a la nada y aplastándose el cabello, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. En la mesa, probablemente descansaba la carta que había llegado el día anterior por la mañana, traída por la magnífica lechuza Estrígido y sellada con cera verde: Una carta del Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Albus Dumbledore, la única esperanza de los Lupin, había prometido, luego de una entrevista con su padre, analizar la situación y notificarles su decisión en un mes. Pero luego de dos semanas, una carta anunciando su visita había llegado, y ellos no sabían qué esperar. Bueno, Remus sí: una llana negativa. ¿Cómo podían sus padres esperar otra cosa? Ninguna persona cuerda aceptaría que él estuviera con chicos normales, básicamente amenazando sus vidas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué el hombre los había hecho esperar dos semanas por la respuesta; eso no estaba bien, darle esperanza a los Lupin. Iban a estar aún más devastados de esa forma.

En ese momento, escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y su madre volvió a dejar caer algo. Remus se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación y echo un vistazo a través del hueco. Alcanzaba a ver a su padre, que se había parado con prisa, esperando unos segundos ante la puerta antes de abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, un alto y noble hombre entró en el lugar. Usaba una túnica púrpura y tenía una larga, blanca barba para combinar con su cabello. En lo alto de su larga nariz descansaba un par de anteojos con forma de media luna.

"Buenas tardes, señor Lupin. Le agradezco que me reciba en su hogar." Dijo, sonriendo.

"Gracias a usted, señor Dumbledore, por visitarnos, y por contester tan pronto a nuestra carta." Contestó su padre con voz temblorosa.

"Por favor, tome asiento," Agregó la voz de su madre, que, asumía, había salido de la cocina.

"¡Ah, señora Lupin! Buenas tardes a usted también. Gracias, pero no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo; prefiero permanecer de pie," Contestó, y el padre de Remus intentó sonreír, pero lo que salió fue más bien una mueca "Debo disculparme por no responder inmediatamente, pero debía asegurarme de poder arreglar ciertos detalles antes de que su hijo llegue a Hogwarts"

La boca del chico se abrió en incredulidad, y pudo oír a su madre comenzar a llorar. Los ojos de su padre estaban abiertos como platos, observando al sonriente director.

"¿Que…? Usted… Entonces, Remus… ¿él puede…?" El hombre tartamudeó, como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. Dumbledore alzó las cejas.

"¡Están tan gratamente sorprendidos! ¿Acaso esperaban una negativa?" Preguntó, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¡sí!" El señor Lupin fue capaz de pronunciar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"´¡Debería haber respondido con mayor prisa, entonces! Siempre y cuando tomemos ciertas precauciones, no veo razón por la que su hijo no pueda asistir a Hogwarts. Si me lo permiten, volveré en unas semanas para explicarles a ustedes y su hijo cuáles son esas precauciones, y qué tendrá que hacer. Ahora debo irme, pero me gustaría conocer a su jovencito antes."

"¡Remus!" llamó su madre, y él abrió la puerta sin pensar, entrando al salón con sus ojos muy abiertos. Su madre, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, sonrió ampliamente, al igual que su padre, más feliz de lo que nunca lo había visto. Luego levantó la vista hacia el hombre y miró dentro de sus sabios ojos azules.

"Hola, señor Lupin. Supongo que ya habrá escuchado lo que acabo de decir a sus padres. Soy el Profesor Dumbledore, y seré su director durante los próximos siete años." Remus no podía siquiera hablar, y se enfocó en evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. Luego de unos minutos, dijo simplemente:

"Gracias, señor." Al igual que su padre, estaba más feliz que nunca.

_Años después, 1993_

"Gracias por venir, Remus." Dijo el mago, sonriendo sentado tras su escritorio. El licántropo entró en la oficina y miró a su alrededor, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordando los viejos tiempos. Usaba una túnica muy remendada y se veía exhausto. Su cabello castaño claro ya estaba encaneciendo, y las eternas ojeras oscuras seguían en su lugar.

"Gracias a usted, Profesor Dumbledore." Contestó, tomando asiento frente a él cuando se lo pidió. No sabía por qué el Director le había pedido que fuera a verlo, y miró a Dumbledore con los ojos miel llenos de preguntas.

"Debes estar preguntándote por qué requerí tu presencia, Remus," Dumbledore dijo. "Como debes saber, a la escuela le hace falta un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." El licántropo frunció el ceño y asintió.

"Lo siento, señor, pero no sé quién podría ser un buen profesor y un candidate dispuesto. No he estado muy… en contacto con la comunidad mágica ultimamente." Dijo. Dumbledore sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Esa no es la razón por la que te he pedido que vinieras. Yo sé quién puede ser un profesor perfecto," Remus frunció el entrecejo pero no lo interrumpió. "Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Remus. A menos que tengas un compromiso previo, me gustaría que vinieras a enseñar a Hogwarts." El hombre abrió la boca con incredulidad, y Dumbledore casi pudo ver al joven niño que, hace años, estaba de pie en su sala, mudo, mirándolo con esos mismos ojos miel. "Probablemente conoces la Poción Matalobos. Severus Snape ya ha aceptado prepararla para ti cada mes. Sí aceptas el empleo, claro."

"Señor…" El hombre comenzó a decir una vez que fue capaz de hablar nuevamente, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

"Creo honestamente que serás un profesor asombroso, y es por eso que te estoy pidiendo que regreses. Puedes declinar la oferta si lo deseas, pero sinceramente espero que aceptes el puesto. Te necesito, Remus. Hogwarts te necesita."

El hombre asintió y sonrió. Una vez más, Dumbledore estaba ofreciéndole una oportunidad; la oportunidad que nadie más estaba dispuesto a darle.

"Gracias, Profesor."


End file.
